Landing in London
by Bella Kali
Summary: Was inspired by the 3 doors down song to write a little one shot. Hope you enjoy it. Read and Review.


AN: So I was listening to my music and a song that I love but haven't heard in a while came on and it gave me this idea. Song is Landing in London by 3 doors down. Enjoy!

_I woke up today in London_

_As the plane was touching down_

_And all I could think about was Monday_

_When maybe I'd be back around_

Puck looked out the window of the plane he was on as it taxied into London's airport. Rain slicked across the window and it pretty much matched the mood he was in. His bands world tour had been extended and that meant more time away from Rachel who was permanently based in New York for her Broadway show. Being a rock star had its perks but it kept him away from his woman.

Rachel had been shocked when Puck told her he had been accepted into N.Y.U for music. She had told him more then once how proud she was of him and it was the greatest feeling in the world when she told him that. Before he even finished his junior year of college he had landed a five year record deal with one of the biggest record labels around. The day he was to leave to record his first single in L.A. he told Rachel that he loved her. That night had started three years of stolen moments between his music and her shows.

After picking up his luggage and signing a few photos for fans he made his way to his hotel room where he dropped everything and pulled out his cell phone and hit his first speed dial button. It kept ringing and he hoped Rachel hadn't put her phone on vibrate.

"Hello." A sleepy voice came on the phone.

"Hey baby." Puck whispered into the phone falling onto his bed.

"Noah, what time is it?" Rachel asked.

"It's early for you. Just got to the hotel room. I needed to hear your voice." He said kicking his shoes off. She was the only thing that kept him going on these long tours.

"I am glad you're safe. Do you know yet when you will be able to come home?" Rachel asked.

"Not yet baby, but soon. I'll quite the band to see you if I have to." Puck said.

"You know you love that band Noah, and I love you for it. It's only for a little while longer." Rachel reassured him. He only had two years left of his contract and then he could take a break and they would be able to get married like he had promised they would. She had always supported him in everything he had done, and kept his head on straight every time he said he was going to walk away early from his music career.

"I love you so fucking much Rachel." Puck said into the phone settling down in the bed. This was normal for them. One would call the other and because of time difference's one or both of them would fall asleep to the other's voice and pretend that they were lying in bed next to each other talking about their day like a normal couple.

"Noah Language." Rachel said through a yawn. Even half alseep she would still rag on him about his mouth.

"'s the truth. How is your show going?" he asked yawning himself.

"Good, but I can't wait to get a break so I can come see you on tour. I really love watching you perform." Rachel said in a tone the put Puck's already neglected penis on high alert.

"Babe don't say things like that to me if you ain't here to help take care of the problems you cause." Puck said closing his eyes and remembering their last night together before he had to leave for Europe. They had made love for hours and Puck almost couldn't leave her. She had to push him out the door.

"I miss you Noah. New York is so cold and lonely with out you." Rachel said.

"I know babe. I will be back soon." Puck told her.

"Promise?" Rachel asked.

"I promise. Go back to sleep." Puck told her.

"I love you Noah." Rachel whispered into the phone already falling back asleep.

"I love you too Rach." Puck said hanging up the phone. When he woke up he picked up his music note pad and started to write down the perfect song to sing to his woman.

_If this keeps me away much longer_

_I don't know what I will do_

_You got to understand it's a hard life_

_That I'm going through_

Rachel paced her apartment living room as she and Puck fought again. it was beginning to seem like that is all they did. she was to busy with her show to see him when he was in town, he was out of town to much to see her ever. it went back and fourth like that all the time now.

"What do you mean you have to stay in L.A. another week. Noah my final show is Friday." Rachel told him. He had been able to spend one night with her after he got back from Europe before the studio called him out to California to lay down their new album.

"I know babe, but things are crazy here. We are almost done with the album but the studio wants us to rerecord some things. I am really sorry Rach you know I want to get home to you." Puck said trying to explain.

"Don't you Rach me; you know how important this is for me." Rachel told him close to tears now. She sat down on the couch and ran her free hand over her face.

"What do you want me to do Rachel? This is my life, my music. You always told me that I needed to stick with it above all else." Puck said trying to plead with her.

"Yes but I didn't think you would let it come before us." Rachel said hanging up the phone. Puck heard the other end go dead and through his phone across the room. He knew that he was close to losing the one truly good thing that had ever happened to him.

_Well L.A's getting kinda crazy_

_And New York's getting kinda cold_

_I keep my head from getting lazy_

_I just can't wait to get back home_

Rachel didn't answer his calls for the rest of the week. She had spent every night that week in one of his old t-shirts and funny girl in the DVD player and a box of tissues and vegan ice cream when she wasn't at the theater. And now here she was performing her last show as Maria on West Side Story and he wasn't here and it took everything she had to not cry through the whole show. When she took her final bow she looked out over the audience searching for someone she knew wouldn't be there. Once off stage she locked herself in her dressing room and laying her head down on her vanity and cried ignoring all inquires to whether or not she was okay. Soon she heard a pounding on the door and a voice that made her heart soar.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, open this door this minute or I am going back to L.A." Puck shouted though the door. Rachel ran to the door knocking her chair over in the process and flung the door open to see Puck standing there looking tired and unshaven. Rachel threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. Puck wrapped her in his arms lifting her off the ground kissing her cheeks and moving his way to her mouth. "God I have missed you baby." He said walking them into her dressing room and closing the door behind them.

"Noah how are you here I thought that you had to be in L.A. till Sunday?" Rachel asked touching all of him she could thinking it was a dream.

"I made sure we finished early. A Red eye flight and a long ass lay over and here I am." He said geseturing to himself. "You're right nothing should come before us and I made sure the label didn't." He said capturing her lips in another kiss. He was a starving man and Rachel was his nourishment.

"How long are you here for?" Rachel asked wiping the new tears of joy from her face.

"till the mixing is done so a month give or take a week. I thought we could take a vacation since you have a break in between shows and I have time off before the summer tour starts." Puck said not letting go of Rachel.

"Noah that sounds perfect." Rachel said. "Let's go home then." She said picking up her things not caring about the cast after party. Moments that she was able to spend with Noah were too far and few in between to pass any of them up and the next month was one of the happiest moments of her life. But it didn't last long.

_And all these days I spend away_

_I'll make up for this I swear_

_I need your love to hold me up _

_When it's all to much to bear_

Puck's summer tour turned into a summer and fall tour and he missed thanksgiving because of it. Rachel had gone home to Lima for the holidays to be with Family rather then in New York by herself like she had last year. She knew that Noah was getting as tired of it as she was and she didn't know how much more either could take.

"So Rachel how is Noah's tour going/" He father asked as they passed food around the table. Her father's had invited Noah's mother and sister to join them and all night it had been questions about his music and how they dealt with the separation and the media. By the end of the night Rachel fell into her old childhood bed and cried pulling out her cell phone.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Puck asked answering his phone after one ring.

"I miss you." She said though her tears.

"I know baby. I miss you too. One more year. That's all we have to wait." He told her trying to sooth her. Normally she was they one doing the calming because either a band mate had done something stupid, or the label wanted him to change lyrics or do a cover of a sucky ass song in his opinion.

"You're family misses you too. The whole night we pretty much talked about you." Rachel told him calming down at hearing his voice.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there. If it makes you feel any better I am defiantly missing your cooking. We had a Christmas family vacation moment with the turkey here." Puck told her causing Rachel to laugh. She had never seen the movie before and Puck made her watch it the first Hanukah they spent together at N.Y.U and now it was tradition to watch it every Christmas eve whether they were together or apart that holiday.

"Will you be home for Hanukah at least?" Rachel asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world babe." Puck told her and it made Rachel feel much better until the holiday came around and she spent another holiday with family and no Noah. She didn't watch Christmas vacation that year.

_And when the night falls in around me_

_And I don't think I'll make it through_

_I use your light to guide the way_

_Cause all I think about is you_

Rachel had busied herself with a new show once she got back to New York after the holidays. Noah was back in L.A. recording his third album. The record label wanted at least four records out of him before his contract was up so that meant most of his time was spent in L.A. while she spent most of hers in New York. Her phone started to ring and she recognized his ringtone right way.

"Noah do you know what time it is?" Rachel asked looking at her clock. It was 3 a.m.

"I can't do this anymore Rachel. I miss you to damn much." Puck said.

"Noah calm down. Only 7 more months to go and then you are done." Rachel said.

"No I won't be. I have two albums to put out and another tour to go on. I may not see you again for 13 months Rach." Puck told her and she shot up in her bed.

"They can't do that can they? You can tell them no once your contract is up right?" Rachel asked.

"If they push a fourth record they can. I don't know what to do Rach. I love what I do but it keeps me away from the one thing I can't live with out." He told her and Rachel smiled slightly.

"It will be okay and if they push this fourth album and extend you by a little bit then I will take a break from working and I will come out and be with you the whole time." Rachel told him. They had talked about her leaving the stage for a little while but like she had always told him, she couldn't give up her passion for him.

"You have no idea how much I love that idea right now but you can't give that up. It's where you belong." He told her.

"I belong with you Noah, I isn't worth it to be up on stage if you aren't there to watch." Rachel told him laying back down.

"I know just how you feel. You are so wonderful." Puck said breathing a sigh. He loved that woman more than words could ever say.

"I love you Noah. We can talk about it more when the time comes. I am do for a break from the stage anyway. I was thinking about coming out to L.A. and trying my hand at acting on screen." Rachel told him and she truly had been considering getting into film.

"I love you too Rach. Thanks for talking to me and I think you would totally fucking rock L.A." Puck said before they said their good byes and hung up.

_And all these days I spend away_

_I'll make up for this I swear_

_I need your love to hold me up_

_When it's all to much to bear_

Rachel Barbra Berry made her official big screen debut 6 months after she and Noah had discussed it. She had finished up her latest show and flew out to L.A. surprising Noah in the recording studio. She walked into the producer's booth and watched as he laid down the guitar rift for a song.

"That was good I think you are done for the day Puckerman." Rachel said pressing down the mic button to talk to the booth. Puck's head shot up and Rachel opened to the door. "Hey baby." She said with a huge smile on her face. Puck dropped his guitar and raced over to her grabbing her into a tight hug causing the other guys there to smile at the young couple. They all knew how much Rachel meant to Puck and were happy that she was there.

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked.

"I have an audition for a movie role tomorrow. I wanted to surprise you." Rachel said leaning back from his arms and looking at him.

"What about Broadway?" he asked her.

"It can wait. This will make my Broadway debut back so much better." Rachel said smiling as Noah's lips came down to hers. Yep she had defiantly made the right choice.

They were able to spend a lot more time together between her movie takes and his recording sessions. She was even able to go t a few of his tour shows which was even better. And soon Puck and his band put on there last show together. He had talked with Rachel and they had decided to move back to New York and he was going to start his own small producing company and work behind the scenes now so he could spend more time with her.

"Okay every one this is our last song and it is going out to the most wonderful woman I have ever had the pleasure to love. She has been with me through thick and thin and it hasn't always been easy. Almost two years ago I found myself in a London hotel and began to put this song to paper and I have been saving it for this moment. I hope you all enjoy it. Rachel this is for you baby." Puck said sitting down on a stool and pulling his acoustic guitar in. And he began to play the song he hoped let Rachel know how much he loved her and hated being away from her all those years. When he was done the crowd roared and Rachel looked on from the stage wings her eyes glistened with tears. "there is just one more thing I would like to say before this show ends. Rachel could you come out here please." Puck said looking over at her. Rachel came out onto the stage and the crowd cheered for her. Puck set his guitar down and took Rachel's hands in his and got down on one knee. "Rachel you have been with me through this whole crazy adventure and I made a promise to you at the beginning of it. I know things haven't always been easy for us and I know they won't always be, but I promise to love you every moment that I am alive and you would make me the happiest man alive if you would be my wife." He said producing a simple diamond ring. Rachel may be a diva about a lot of things but he knew that she didn't want a big flashy ring. Rachel was in full on tear mode by this point and the crowd was chanting yes.

"Yes." Rachel said shaking her head and smiling at him. Puck stood up and took her in his arms and kissed her picking her up and spinning around. They were both finally going to get their happily ever after.

_When the night falls in around me_

_And I don't think I'll make it thought_

_I use your light to guide the way_

_Cause all I think about is you_

AN: So what did you think? Just a little one shot unless you all want to see what happens afterwards. I f I get enough request I may do another long one shot of their life after this.


End file.
